


Bad Days, Blanket Forts, and Ice Cream

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Tara, Alternate Universe - Human, Cuddling & Snuggling, Disney Movies, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Ice Cream, Jenna Is A Good Mom, Kid Theo, Minor Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Sick Theo, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, as kids do, because they're 8, but they love each other - Freeform, but they're not together, kid liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: When Liam has a bad day at school Jenna decides to fix it with a blanket fort and ice cream, after they check in on a sick Theo of course.





	Bad Days, Blanket Forts, and Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allidon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allidon/gifts), [eliestarr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliestarr/gifts).



> For Alli who prompted: "Liam has an awful day at school so they make a den out of sheets and pillows and eat a picnic inside it even though she never lets him eat away from the table."  
> And Elie who has been suffering through my Jenna feels with me, and attempting to stage interventions. <3

Jenna knows the moment she sees Liam that something isn’t right. His head is down and he’s dragging his backpack behind him as he walks towards her. Jenna feels her heart break a little bit at the sight.

Liam doesn’t even look up when he reaches her, just drops his backpack on the ground and puts his arms around her waist in a tight hug. Jenna brings a hand up, carding it through his hair as she looks down at him. “Everything alright sweetheart?”

Liam shakes his head.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Jenna asks, hoping he will so at least she’ll have some idea what’s going on and start working on ways to fix it.

Liam starts to shake his head again then stops, looking up at her with his big blue eyes, which she’s sad to see are swimming in tears. He looks down again, hiding his face from view.

“Liam?” Jenna asks, nudging Liam’s chin with her free hand. “You know you can tell me.”

“I know,” Liam mumbles. “I just don’t want to make you sad.”

Jenna frowns, hating that he thinks he has to keep something from her because he doesn’t want to upset her. “I’ll be fine. I just want to be able to make it better. Now what’s going on?”

Liam glances up at her, “Some of the boys were saying things.”

 _Ah,_ Jenna thinks, _of course._

Liam hasn’t had the easiest time with other kids in his class, but he’s usually able to get along with everyone fine. He keeps to himself or talks to Theo. Theo coming into the picture had been a blessing. He’d helped Liam with his anger and gave him a friend when he needed one.

“What were they saying?” Jenna asks, keeping her tone soft as she bends down in front of Liam.

He keeps his head ducked, his voice barely above a whisper when he speaks. If Jenna wasn’t standing right in front of him, she’d probably miss what he said. “They were saying things about you and Dad, they say he’s not my real dad. That he can’t be. Why would they say that?”

Jenna feels her heart break at the words, at the same time anger starts swirling around inside of her. How _dare_ anyone, child or not, say something like that to Liam. Later she’d find out who these kids were and have a talk with their parents, for now she needs to focus on Liam.

“Sweetheart,” Jenna says, giving Liam’s hand a gently squeeze. “It doesn’t matter what anyone else thinks. What matters is you, and how _you_ feel. If you see David as your father then he is.”

Liam looks up at her with wide eyes, “Really?”

Jenna smiles, brushing the hair back from his face. It’s getting long again. He was going to need a haircut soon. “Really. He loves you, we both do. We’re a family. No one can change that.”

Some of the tension eases from Liam’s shoulders but Jenna can tell he’s still not completely okay. She has to wonder if this is all just about David. “Is there something else going on?”

Liam nods his head solemnly, “Theo wasn’t here today. He was sick.”

That makes even more sense. No wonder the kids were able to get to Liam as much as they did. Jenna sighs, pulling Liam into her arms until her head is tucked against her neck. “You missed him, didn’t you?”

Liam nods, “I always miss him when I can’t see him. Especially today when he’s sick and I can’t do be there to help him.”

“Well I think I have an idea,” Jenna says. “Want to hear it?”

Liam pulls back to look at her, his wide blue eyes suddenly hopeful. “What is it?”

“What do you say we run by and grab Theo some soup? And we can run by and drop it off? We can’t stay too long though,” Jenna tells him. “We can’t risk you getting sick.”

“I don’t care if I get sick, as long as Theo gets better,” Liam says.

“Well _I_ care if you get sick, and I know he’d care. So it’s better to just be careful.” Jenna smiles and stands up, holding out her hand for Liam to take. “Now let’s go get that soup.”

Jenna takes Liam to the local deli where she picks up a few cups of chicken noodle soup. She’d checked and found out that Theo’s sister Tara was also home sick today. Poor things. She knows Liam wants to see Theo but she’d have to be quick about it. It may have been overly cautious but she also bought masks for them to wear while they’re in the house. She’ll do what she has to do to keep Liam from getting sick.

Liam eyes the mask wearily when Jenna holds it up, ready to put it on him. “Why do I have to wear that?”

“It’s to help keep the germs away,” Jenna tells him. He still doesn’t look convinced so she sighs and tries again. “Both Theo and Tara are sick sweetheart. Whatever they have they could give to you. If you want to see them then you have to wear the mask, otherwise I’ll drop the soup off and we can go.”

Liam glares, grumbling out a “fine” but he still puts the mask on. Jenna shakes her head, putting her own mask on and getting out of the car. She walks around, opening Liam’s door and helping him out. He all but drags her towards the house and she has to fight a laugh. Someone is certainly eager.

Jenna watches Liam as they enter the house. His eyes immediately find Theo where he’s curled up on the couch, a blanket wrapped around him to where the only thing peeking out is the top of his head. He blinks over at them, eyes widening when he sees Liam.

“Liam?” Theo asks, voice coming out sounding more like a croak than anything.

Liam hesitantly steps forward, looking back at Jenna as he goes. Jenna stops him with a hand on his shoulder. She pulls out one of the cups of soup and a spoon and hands it to Liam. “Why don’t you bring him what you got him?”

Liam nods, taking the soup and walking towards Theo. The blanket falls from Theo’s shoulders as Liam comes closer. He looks so tired but also adorable with his sleep rumpled hair. Jenna just wants to wrap him up in her arms and cuddle him until he’s better.

“I brought you soup,” Liam says, holding out the soup for Theo to take. “It’s chicken noodle from the deli. I’ve had it. It’s good.”

Theo nods, examining the cup with tired eyes before looking back at Liam with a small smile. He opens the soup, setting the lid on the table. He spoons out some soup, careful to blow on it, before taking a bite. “This is good. Thank you.”

Liam nods, looking from Theo to Jenna before his eyes land on Theo again. “I missed you today.”

“I missed you too,” Theo says, taking another bite of his soup before speaking. “I want to see you but I know you shouldn't be here. Mommy says you can get sick.”

Liam points to his mask, a proud smile on his face. “That’s why I have this.”

Theo scrunches up his face, but Jenna can see his lips twitching as he pokes at the mask. “You look funny. Like you’re a doctor or something.”

Liam turns to Jenna, eyes wide. “Do I look like a doctor Mom?”

“I suppose,” Jenna says, “They do wear masks for surgery.”

“Does Dad wear a mask?”

Jenna nods, ruffling his hair. “He does sometimes.”

Jenna can see Liam’s cheeks stretching beneath his mask, his eyes crinkling, showing her he must be grinning. “Good. I want to be a doctor too Mom. Like Dad. Then I can make people better when they’re not feeling well. Like Theo.”

“You have made me feel better,” Theo says, sipping some of the broth from his bowl. “You brought me soup and came to see me.”

“Yeah,” Liam ducks his head and nudges the carpet with this foot.

Theo frowns, tilting his head as he looks at Liam. “What happened?”

Jenna’s not the least bit surprised Theo was able to tell something was off. The two can read each other pretty well. She leaves them to it and goes to track down Theo’s mother Mary and Tara, so she can give them both the soup she brought. She finds them upstairs in Tara’s room. Tara looks about as miserable as Theo did when they first arrived. She does straighten up a bit when Jenna offers over the soup.

Mary gives Jenna a grateful smile, “Thank you for doing this. You know you didn’t have to.”

Jenna shrugs, “I know Liam missed Theo today and wanted to see him. I figured bringing over some soup couldn’t hurt.”

Mary nods, “I know we certainly appreciate it. I’m sure Theo does too. He was sad about having to miss school today, and was worried about Liam.”

Jenna smiles, “Liam managed as best as he could.”

Mary’s face falls slightly, as if sensing there’s something Jenna isn’t saying. “Something didn’t happen at school today, did it?”

Jenna sighs, “Just some kids saying things they shouldn’t. Liam was upset, I think he still is. I think they thought they could get away with it because Liam was alone today. I’m sure seeing Theo has helped a bit.”

Mary nods, her lips twitching. “I’m sure it has. And I know you’ve probably got something in mind yourself to help cheer him up.”

“I do,” Jenna smiles. “I know just the thing. The problem is going to be pulling him away from Theo.”

Mary gives her a sympathetic smile before Jenna heads downstairs. She’s unsurprised to see Liam on the couch next to Theo. He holds up his finger to his lips when Jenna enters the room. It’s then she sees Theo is actually asleep. He must really be feeling bad if he was able to fall asleep so quickly.

Liam brushes Theo’s hair back from his face before standing up and walking over to Jenna, “You ready to go Mom?”

Jenna nods, unable to keep the smile from her face at such a sweet gesture, familiar from Liam.

 

Liam is still looking a little down by the time they make it home. Seeing Theo had helped but as soon as they left Liam began sulking again. Jenna knows she’s going to have to pull out the big guns if she wants to cheer him up. She knows just the thing.

Jenna leaves Liam in the living room and sets off around the house, finding as many sheets and pillows as she can. She can see Liam eyeing her curiously whenever she returns to the living room with more.

“What are you doing Mom?” Liam asks, picking up one of the pillows off the couch and hugging it to his chest.

Jenna can’t help but smile at how adorable he looks, “I’m gathering supplies.”

“Supplies for what?” Liam asks.

“For our blanket fort we’re going to build,” Jenna says, grinning down at him.

Liam’s brow furrows, “How do you build something out of blankets?”

“That’s exactly what I’m going to show you,” Jenna says, picking up one of the sheets. She’s a little disappointed in herself for not having done this sooner. Every child should know how to build a blanket fort.

Jenna and Liam set to work, hanging the sheets across the furniture in the living room. It’s nice, doing something just the two of them. They’re laughing the whole time, especially at one point when one of the sheets fall on top of Jenna’s head. She moves around, arms stuck out as she pretends to be a ghost. She laughs when Liam lets out a tiny growl and runs at her legs. He doesn’t hit with much force but she still makes a show of falling to the floor as Liam crawls on top of her.

“Give me back my Mama you ghost,” Liam says, poking his tiny finger at her face.

Jenna laughs, grabbing Liam’s hand with her own still covered hand. Liam lets out a shriek, attempting to squirm out of her grip when her other hand comes up and starts tickling his side.

“No! Bad ghost!” Liam shouts, flailing in her grip.

He squirms out of her grip, moving up until he’s able to pull the sheet down off her face. Jenna grins up him, “You found me.”

Liam nods, looking pleased with himself. “I couldn’t let the ghost take you.”

“Well I appreciate that,” Jenna says. “You certainly saved me from a horrible fate.”

Liam nods, face grim. “I did. As a reward I should get ice cream.”

“Is that right?” Jenna asks. “You haven’t even had dinner first. _But_ after dinner, you can have some.”

Liam agrees, although Jenna doesn’t miss the slight pout to his lips. She’ll just have to fix that. They finish up building their little den out of sheets and pillows and Jenna quickly slips inside. She’s confused when Liam doesn’t immediately follow after her and peeks her head out to look at Liam. He’s standing there eyeing the sheets curiously.

“What is it Liam?” She asks.

“Won’t it fall?” Liam asks, pointing towards the sheets. “It fell earlier.”

Jenna smiles, gently taking his hand. “It will be fine. It wasn’t done earlier. I used to do this all the time when I was younger. We can hang out in here and eat and watch movies.”

“ _Eat?_ ” Liam asks. They both know it’s a rare thing. Jenna never lets him eat away from the table. But she figures a little picnic tonight won’t hurt. One night away from the table will be worth it if it makes Liam smile.

She gets her way when he grins and all but dives onto the pillows beside her. She laughs, plopping down beside him. She needs to get up and make them dinner but for now she just wants to enjoy this quiet moment with Liam. She grabs her old lava lamp that she’d found and brought down and turns it on, watching as Liam’s eyes widen as he tracks the patterns it makes on the sheets.

“Wow,” he breathes, hand coming up to lightly poke at the colors next to his head. “What is this?”

“It’s my lava lamp,” she tells him. “It makes cool shapes inside and since we’re in here surrounded by sheets the light goes all across them. It’s neat, right?”

Liam nods, watching the colors on the sheets with his mouth parted in awe. She smiles, pulling him close to her. She loves moments like this, when it’s just the two of them. When she just gets to hold him and know that he’s safe and happy. Sometimes she wishes it could always be like this.

Eventually Liam’s stomach growls reminding her that they both need to eat. “Do you want me to put on a movie while I make some sandwiches?”

“I just want to watch the lights right now,” he says, glancing over at her.

She nods, placing a kiss to the top of his head before crawling her way out of their makeshift den. She leaves part of it open so she can keep an eye on him from the kitchen. She knows he’ll be fine but it’s better to be safe. Plus, she can’t help but enjoy at ease he seems to be right now.

She debates her options when she gets in the kitchen. She knows Liam loves peanut butter and jelly but the thought of bringing either of those near the sheets makes her cringe. She almost smacks herself when a simple idea comes to her. She gets what she needs and quickly makes their meal, her eyes drifting to Liam every so often.

When she’s done she grabs the food and a couple bottles of juice and makes her way back into the fort. Liam sits up when she enters, eyes immediately falling on the plate of food.

“I made grilled cheese,” she says, putting the plate down between them.

Liam grins, scooting closer to the plate. He looks at her, waiting for her to nod, before picking up one of the grilled cheese. Jenna puts on Toy Story, pleased when Liam wiggles around excitedly while trying to voice his happiness around the bite he just took.

“Chew your food and swallow first Liam,” Jenna tells him, lips twitching as she moves over to sit down next to him with her back resting against the couch.

Liam picks up the plate and scoots closer, balancing the plate on both their legs. “You need to eat too, Mom.”

Liam quietly watches the movie, eyes focused intently on the screen. Jenna has to hide her laughter when the scene with the claw machine comes up and she catches sight of Liam. He’s stilled, his hand halfway up to his mouth, grilled cheese still in his grip and mouth open from where he was ready to take a bite. The food seems to have been forgotten. It amazes her that no matter how many times he watches the movie he still gets sucked in as if it’s his first time watching it.

She reaches over and takes the grilled cheese from him, raising an eyebrow when he lets out a disgruntled noise and looks over at her. “You weren’t eating it, in fact you were about to smash it. Look at it.”

Jenna does laugh at the way he grimaces when he takes in the state of the sandwich. The middle of it is completely squashed from where he was gripping it. “I can still eat it, right?”

“I’m sure it tastes fine, it’s just a little smooshed,” she tells him, handing the grilled cheese back to Liam. It’s cold now but he doesn’t seem to care as he takes a big bite.

He eats it quickly and then focuses his attention back on the movie. Halfway through he’s curling up against her side with his head resting on her stomach. Jenna brushes the hair back from his face, more focused on him than she is the movie. She’s seen it plenty, she knows she won’t miss anything. This feels more important. She’ll take any chance she can to just be still with him, be able to catalogue every detail. He’s growing up so fast, she wants to be able to remember him like this.

She’s surprised when he moves his head and looks up at her with a frown, “Mom the movie’s been over for ages. Can we get ice cream now?”

Jenna looks towards the TV and sure enough, the credits are finishing up on the screen. She nods, nudging him to sit up. She lets him crawl out of the den first before slowly emerging after him.

“What kind do you want?” She asks, looking over her shoulder as they make their way into the kitchen.

He taps his chin as if in thought, but they both know what he’s going to pick. He very rarely changes his mind. Tonight isn’t any different. “Chocolate and orange sherbet.”

It’s an interesting combination, but actually not a bad one. Not that she eats it all that often, she’s more of a vanilla person, at least when it comes to ice cream.

She pulls out the bowls, letting Liam get the ice cream out of the freezer.

Once they have their ice cream they make their way back into the living room, Jenna stopping to grab a couple towels on the way. Liam’s usually pretty good about not making a mess with his ice cream it’s better to be prepared.

“This was nice Mom,” Liam says, looking over at her as he slowly eats his ice cream. “Can we do it again? Maybe with Dad next time.”

“Of course sweetheart,” Jenna says, putting her bowl down on the coffee table and laying down. She smiles when Liam follows her lead.

She knows she should take the bowls out and wash them but right now all she wants to do is lay her and relax with Liam. For tonight at least, the bowls can wait. The responsibilities can stay on the other side of the sheets for another time. For now, she’s just content to drift off while watching Aladdin with Liam in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I have fallen even deeper down the Jenna rabbit hole, and I'm not sure I want out. Thank you to anyone who reads this and anyone that has shown Jenna any kind of love and support. This is for you as well.  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
